deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Olog-hai
The Olog-hai were bread by Sauron who sought to create a new race of Trolls, but none of the Troll weaknesses. They lived primarily in Mordor and in southern Mirkwood. All Olog-hai were killed during the War of the Ring along with most dark races created by Sauron. Oloog-hai possed the strengths of their Troll ancestors, possessing superhuman physicalities and a thick hide, without their weaknesses, being able to walk into direct sunlight without turning to stone and being generally smarter and agiler. They usually carried giant spiked maces, swords, or war hammers, and were covered in spiky scaled armor. Thanks to their great strenght they were often used as frontline shcok troops, guardsmen of Mordor, to drag seige towers, or act as seige units. Battle vs. Carthaginian War Elephant (by GSFB) Trolls: Elephants Scenario: On a thick grasscovered steppe, five Olog-Hai Trolls march. As they progress southward, they spot an unusual force: five Carthaginian War Elephants. When both armies are aware of each other, they react with astonishment. The elephants are startled, but reassured by their mahouts and a drink of alcohol. The Olog-Hai have their jaws drop: they think they are encountering baby Oliphaunts, creatures that most have neve seen before. The commanders of both forces order a charge. The Elephants pick up speed, runing at 25 mph. The Trolls move faster, moving their weapons about, roaring like monster bears. As the two armies close in, a few seconds away from the clash, the Carthaginians unleahs a salvo of soliferums. One trolls is struck on the cheek but pulls the weapon out. Another is struck in the eye, collapsing . The Leader of the Trolls roars, shouting "Have at thee" in Black Speech. The remaining trolls are stuck with one or two soliferums before they can get close. Another troll, struck in the neck, falls Then, the armies collide! The commanding Troll, wielding a massive Troll Saber, stabs his blade through the bronze helmet of the elephant, bringing it down . With two strikes of his sword, the three Carthaginians riding the elephant are slain. Another Troll slams his spiked mace onto his facing Elephant, quickly following with a crushing blow to the mahout. The Elephant collapses . The two remaining Carthaginians recuperate and throw soliferums at the troll, but the spears are deflected by the trolls mace, and the Olog-Hai swats them dead. The third remaining Troll strikes his Great hammer onto an incoming elephant's mahout, crushing his skull. As Soliferums hit his armor the elephant tackles him in a rage, piercing his chest with its helmet spike. The Troll wrestles with the elephant's head, punching its head and prying off its trunk while soliferums fill him. Finally the Olog-Hai pulls off his horned helmet and jabs it into the top of the elephant's head, piercing the brain . The Carthaginians resume their soliferum throws, and the beast staggers. The wound in his chest, combined with broken ribs incured by the elephant and the 14 soliferums sticking out of him, cause the creature to fall to his knees. One of the Carthaginians runs over and cuts his throat with a falcata, but it was not needed: in seconds he was breathless . The Lead Troll, seeing his comrade fall, runs over and cuts the Carthaginians in half with one stroke. The other faces the last two remaining elephants, which were turning for another charge. The Troll runs after them, the commander not far behind, barking orders. The elephants trumpet and snarl, the Carthaginians hurling more soliferums. five of the spears pierce the trolls before the beasts clash. The Commanding Troll slices through the elephant's head with one blow of his saber, and makes short work of his crew afterwards . The Carthaginian Commander's elephant rams its head into the other Troll, its bronze spike crumbling on the Troll's steel chest plate. Enraged, he snaps one of the elephant's tusks with his hand, stabs its face with the broken tusk, and, with both hands grapsed together, swats the Elephant on its head . The Commanding Troll charges with his saber, and the two Olog-Hai finish off the human survivors. The commanding Troll turns to look at his comrade, who shakes. Before his foul, horrid eyes, his soldier falls, bleeding profusely from 15 soliferums . Seeing no other combatant around, the Olog-Hai roars, raising his sword, screaming in black Speech "For the Eye!" Winner: Olog-Hai! Expert's Opinion The Olog-Hai were victorious primarily due to greater intelligence and combat ability. That, along with the fact that they possessed superior armor, weapons, and were able to more directly apply their weapons, won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Xenomorphs (by GSFB) Olog-Hai: Xenomorphs: It had been 2 days since the strange c-shaped skyship crashed into mordor, 2 days since Dorff the Olog-Hai aided the Witch King of Angmar in the interrogation of the Man-Giants on board, beings of pale skin, no hair, as large and as powerful as the Troll-Men hybrids. After the Interrogation, the Witch King looked shocked; he had encountered an evil even Sauron could not match, all within the heart and soul of the massive, black eyed creatures, which were currently locked up at Barad-Dur. Afterwards the witch King ordered an army of Olog-Hai trolls to attack a horde of terrible beasts that had left the fallen ship and taken up residence on the plains of Gorgoroth. The Battle was terrible, and the dust kicked up from it was too great for the Nazgul, riding fell beasts, to see from the air, at least until this morning. It was then that Dorff and his unit was sent to investigate the battlefield, which seemed, so far, void of life. By the time Dorff and his four trolls made it to the batlefield, they encountered a newly born canyon: the blood of the monsters, called by the Men-Giants "Xenomorphs", was so acidic that it burned deeply into Mordor, causing pits as terrible as those of the darkest orcs. The broken bodies of Olog-Hai and Xenomorphs of all shapes and sizes filled the canyons. Dorff was shocked, having never seen such gore after a battle. He was about to order his trolls to fan out when he heard hissing and a fleshy, wet noise. "Over there. Stay quiet." Dorff whispered. He led the trolls past a natural rock arch. They stoppedand stared in horror: five Xenomorph drones were feasting on a dead Olog-Hai. Te fiends fed with their tongues, which sported a second mouth. Dorff shook with anger, and as the Xenomorphs started noticing the trolls, he yelled out in black speech, "CHARGE Ye Scurvy Dogs!" The Xenomorphs now all turned and looked at the oncoming stone-scaled, roaring giants, and began to spit. The acid spits wounded two of the trolls, including Dorff, and felled three others . Before the Xenomorphs could fell another, one of the Olog-Hai drew his saber and decapitated three of the drones with one swipe . Dorff, nursing a burning arm, rammed his shield into another drone, and then struck down with his spiked mace, crushing the skull . As both Trolls suddenly found their sword and spiked mace dissolved by the Xenomorph blood, the last drone ran into a cave. Dorff led the charge into the cavern. The trolls, ever able to see in the dark, looked around, all over the cave, as they hunted for the drone. Now and again they found a dead orc, which had been slain by the beast's tongue mouth. Each had their brains partially eaten. "Keep your eyes open, Ew," Dorff said, "This thing could be anywhere; stay alert. Got me?... Ew?" Turning around, he saw his last soldier dead, with a sharp, blac tail run through his skull . The Xenomorph let the titan fall, and ran bak into the shadows. Dorff ran towards him, roaring, but lost him. He went into the shadows as well, trying to hunt the vermin down. He was about to enter a tunnell when he saw the creature hiding in a dark crevice. It was about to pounce on him, and the creature must have thought that it was hidden from view, undetected, he thought. He gave no indication that he had detected the brute, and continued walking fowards. As the Xenomorph leaped down, Dorff gave the beast an uppercut he wouldn't forget. The beast whirled three times midair and crashed into a rock. Getting up, it struck at the oncoming Olog-Hai with its claws and double mouth. The Troll proved faster, however, and with one fistblow broke the Xenomorph's tongue. He then pulled away, reeling from the pain of the acid blood. The Xenomorph lunged, but Dorff caught him miair with a hand swipe, sending it crashing into stone. As the Drone stood up, bleeding profusely and nursing a broke arm, Dorff pulled out his great war hammer and readied himself. The Xenomorph roared, kneeled, then leaped like a Siberian Tiger, its mouth and claws bared. Dorff raised his mighty hammer, and at the right moment rammed the wooden end straight through the Drone. As the beast collapsed, and as most of the handle dissolved, Dorff used his hammer head and its remaining handle, and like thor hurled it down, smashing the head of the Vile Alien savage . With no others sensed, Dorf raised his mighty fists, roaring in black speech "For the eye!" As he made his egress from the cave, behind a large cavern wall, a Xenomorph hunter, one larger than any queen, one that was covered in stone skin and which bore some resemblance to trolls, watched him leave. His fangs were more like tusks, its growl more like a Grizzly's than a Xenomorphs. As two regular Xenomorph hunters made to charge and kill the Troll, the big Hunter growled at them, and they stopped, shaking before the behemoth. The Giant Hunter, the offpsing of an Olog-Hai and a Xenomorph Facehugger, made a terrible hiss, fit for any Balrog. "Not...yet." It said, in Black Speech, "Not yet..." WINNER: Olog-Hai Expert's Opinion Though the vote ended in a tie, I voted to break the tie with Olog-Hai: they are just too big, too smart, too strong, and surprisingly for a beats their size, too fast for the Xenomorphs to handle. Sorry, Geiger, Tolkien wins! To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kronan Soldier (MCU) (by Deadliest Issue) 5 Kronans 5 Ologs The battle starts with a group of 5 Olog Hais infiltrating a thing very big that crashes the Mordor plains.They thought it is a new weapon made by the Fellowship of the Ring.When they came in to the thing so called "Space ship" to them,a Kronan ambushes with a Giant Sword and decapitates an Olog. 5 Kronans 4 Ologs Then,the closest Olog counters by biting the Kronan,but had no effect.Then,the Kronan tries to punch the Olog.But again the Olog evades and crushes the Kronans head with the Great Warhammer 4 Kronans 4 Ologs Another Kronan emerges with the War Mace and removes an Olog's helmet and then delivers a crushing blow again to the head 4 Kronans 3 Ologs The rest of the Ologs came rushing to the Kronan and ended up breaking the Kronan to pieces.Another Kronan emerges with a Tree Trunk and a Battle axe.He swings both of the weapons wildly and manages to kill one but the other one survived because of the armor 3 Kronans 2 Ologs Realizing they are outskilled,the Ologs kept close.Then 2 Kronans jump out of nowhere and manages to break an Olog's helmet and armor.But it doesn't kill the Olog.The Olog counters the 2 Kronans with the Spiked Mace 1 Kronans 2 Ologs Then,the remaining Kronan charges at an Olog with a War Mace plus punching at the vulnernable face,breaking and deforming the face 1 Kronan 1 Olog Hai Now,it's one on one.The Olog swings the Troll Sabre and hits the skin but instead,the sword breaks.Then the Kronan proceeds to crush the head of the Olog.But the helmet protects him.And counters with a great punch to the chest,breaking it in process.And after there is no threat.... 0 Kronan 1 Olog Hai The Olog shouts in victory in black language "For Mordor and Lord Sauron!" Expert's Opinion The Ologs win because they have one of the Kronan's natural thing which is the scales that is a stone plus with addition of armor,they are protected.Plus the Kronan's weapon is not really effective against the Olog's armor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Giants Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Lord of the Rings Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Evil Warriors